New Year's Eve
by PurpleAngel87
Summary: No way. I’m going to kill that boy with my bare hands if he kisses her. New Year's Eve One-shot


Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock. And sorry for not thinking of a witty line for the disclaimer.

* * *

"Please?"

"No!" I snapped. He just wouldn't give up!

"Please, Caitlyn?"

"No, no and no!"

I chanced a glance at him. Puppy dog eyes and pout were already in position as I turned around. I groaned.

"But, why not?" He asked, now putting on a little kids voice.

I looked at the clock. 11:37. I had to hold my position for another twentyish minutes. That was it. I could do that.

Yeah, right. I mean, don't shoot me or anything but I am human after all. And if one of the stars of the hottest band in recent times was begging me for a kiss…well, there's only so much I can resist. I'm not a complete wimp though. There was no way I was going to let him know he had won just yet, even though secretly, I had always known he was going to. The worst part? I really wanted him to win.

He threw me one last pleading look, before an entirely different look crossed his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. I knew that look – it had crossed my face too many times before for me to not recognise it. Scheming. He had a plan and he was definitely going to use it against me.

"I'm sorry, Caitlyn. You win," he said, looking at me seriously.

Eh? What's he sorry for? For having the most amazing eyes I have ever seen? Err…back to the topic at hand here, Caitlyn. Did he just say I won? What did I win?

"I shouldn't make you kiss me, if you don't want to. It's not really fair on you," he continued before I had the chance to voice any of my thoughts.

"Sorry again, Caitlyn," he said, sincerely. "I'll just go find Tess," he added, shooting a grin at me, before bouncing away towards the blonde.

I stared at him, with a goofy smile on my face before it hit me. _Tess?_ No way. I'm going to kill that boy with my bare hands if he kisses her. He was standing right next to her now, talking to her. Damn it! That should be me! She looked my way and I scowled at her before turning around and heading towards the drinks table. I poured myself some water and turned around, taking in the scene before me.

It was New Year's Eve and I had invited some of my Camp Rock friends over to celebrate the New Year. It had sort of become a tradition for all of us – to spend New Year's Eve together, with people we loved. After we had all moved out from living with our parents, it had become more convenient. We spent Christmas with the parents and New Year's with each other. We all took turns in hosting and this year was my year. All in all, December 31st was our day. It was the one day when we all had to meet up and no excuses counted. We'd just mess about, catch up with each other and revert back into the teenagers we had been when we first met each other.

Of course, hand in hand with that tradition came Jason's kissing tradition. I can't remember which year it was, but one time Jason had insisted that come midnight, we should all kiss someone. I can never remember what he said exactly, but it had sounded so heartfelt and _right_ that we had all without question, at midnight, grabbed the nearest person of the opposite sex and kissed them. Of course we were probably all drunk at the time, but we've carried it on ever since. These kisses never meant anything – they were just our way of letting each other know that we appreciated having such good friends.

I looked around the room. _They look like they're having a good time_, I thought to myself. Jason and a slightly drunk Mitchie had taken it upon themselves to be the entertainment for the night and were currently singing off-key to Britney Spears on the karaoke machine. Lola and Andy covered their ears as Mitchie hit a particularly high note. As much as I love my best friend and as amazing a singer as she is, the girl cannot sing in tune to save her life the second she starts drinking. I watched them fondly as Mitchie jumped onto Shane's back while Jason jumped onto Nate's. I stifled a laugh as they tumbled to the ground, a heap of arms and legs, all of them laughing hysterically and knocking down Ella, Peggy, Barron and Sander. Unable to hold it in any longer, I burst out laughing. Shane and Nate looked up at me from their position on the floor. They both stood up, Nate sending me a wink and Shane grinning at me before turning around to help untangle the rest of the group.

That reminded me of my current problem. He said he was going to kiss Tess. I couldn't let that happen. Yeah, that's right, everyone, laugh at me 'cause I fell into the cliché - discovering you have feelings for one of your closest friends. Surprisingly, when I realised, I was actually quite happy. I had no intention of telling him, I was perfectly content to just be his friend. In my eyes, it's just a little crush and I'll get over it as long as I don't need to see him lip locking with Tess Tyler until I have gotten over him.

I looked at the clock again. 11.57. Crap. I've just run out of time. How do I stop him kissing her in less than three minutes? I know! I could tell him she has cooties! I groaned. _Caitlyn Gellar! You did not just think that!_ A voice, not unlike Mitchie's, said to me in my head. Andy and Barron were turning off the karaoke machine and Peggy and Tess were trying to move the chairs out of the middle of the room.

11.58. I don't know what to do. I could just shout 'UFO!' when it hits midnight and hopefully distract everyone from the whole kissing thing. Hey, maybe they're all too drunk to remember! I turned and banged my head against the wall. I'm losing it!

One minute to go. "Caitlyn, come on!" Mitchie called out.

I sighed. Did my best friend not care that I was about to get my heart broken? I began to make my way over to where she was standing as everyone else began to get into position. I didn't even take notice of the pairings as I walked past them, trying to get to where Nate, Jason, Shane, Mitchie and Tess were standing in a huddle.

"10! 9!" I zoned everything out as my friends began the countdown. He was still standing next to Tess. "5! 4! 3!" The countdown continued. "2! 1!"

Before he could even get his lips anywhere near Tess's, I swung him around by the arm to face me and did what I think I always knew I was going to do.

I kissed him.

And he kissed me back.

I snaked my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer. Whoa. I wasn't expecting that and I don't think he was either. _There was no way this could be classified as a friends kiss_, I thought, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. We finally pulled apart for air and I avoided looking at him, even though he was still holding me. I looked around at everyone else. Everyone was standing with the person they had just kissed. Peggy and Andy, Ella and Sander, Lola and Barron, Jason and Tess all seemed to have their eyes glued on me. Mitchie was grinning at me and I immediately turned red. I hadn't meant to get that carried away, especially in front of an audience.

I finally looked up at the man in front of me. He was smiling. It wasn't a smirk to gloat that he had won, it was just a smile. A smile that lit up his entire face.

"Thank God you came to your senses and didn't let me kiss Tess," he said, tightening his hold around my waist.

"Happy New Year, Caitlyn."

I looked him in the eye and realised what he meant. In his arms is where I'm perfectly happy. I smiled back at him, my face mirroring his.

"Happy New Year, Shane," I managed to say before he lowered his lips to mine again.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! I didn't actually plan on leaving his name out until I got half way and realised that I hadn't actually mentioned it...so I left it out til the end. Hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you did or didn't! Thanks!

~PurpleAngel~


End file.
